Acquiesce
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Short little oneshot. GokuxVegeta pairing, please read warnings! M for language. Yaoish content. [Complete]


**Acquiesce**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Lots: OOC(maybe, I dunno, I write DBZ as I see it (shrug)), possibly cliché idea, shonen-ai/mild yaoi, Goku/Vegeta

**Disclaimer:** Percent of DBZ owned by me: 0, Percent I wish to obtain: 100

**Small note:** No, I'm not dead! Just too busy with too many ideas! In case you were wondering, acquiesce means to give up, or accept something. There's your English vocabulary lesson for today, now read!

---

The air was thick with anticipation, the sky overcast and the sun blocked out by dark, heavy clouds covering across the usually sunny, yet clear sky. A strong voice rang loudly throughout a mountainous canyon, two figures dashing through it, uncaring of the impending rain, slipping slightly on a few scattered rocks, one figure chasing after the other, calling after him as he chased him to the end of a cliff, knowing he was going to have to stop one time or another.

"V-Vegeta! Please, stop running away!" The voice yelled, resonating through the mountains as the tall figure ran after a smaller one, following him onto a ledge of a cliff and chasing him to the edge. "Vegeta! Please! Just stop and talk to me! Hear me out!" The smaller man stopped at the very edge and turned around, his dark eyes flashing angrily as he glared at the other, who stopped five metres away from him, sighing in relief. "Thank you…I-"

"Shut up Kakarott." The older of the two demanded, his expression cold and irritated, looking like he had something very important to say. The younger, yet taller man went quiet, allowing the other man to speak as he hadn't said a word to him in days. "I stand by my previous decision; no." Goku growled angrily and clenched his fists, trying to control his temper as he replied, annoyed.

"Just how long are you going to keep this up, Vegeta!" He snarled. "How long are you going to ignore your own heart, and what you want? How long are you going to run from me?"

"As long as it takes, Kakarott." The Prince declared, serious – his tone icy as he looked over the third-classes body, not hiding the want and need in his eyes, testing the other's self-control. "I will ignore the feelings for an eternity, if need be." His eyes darted up to look into dark ones as black as his own, seeing the want, need and restraint in them, as well as a fiery determination. Ah, so his rival was serious now too.

"Dammit Vegeta, why? Why are you making us both suffer?" The taller was angry now. It wasn't enough that the older was running away, but swearing to do it forever? It had gone too far, and Goku was sick and tired of chasing the Prince around like he was a runaway dog. He'd had enough, and he wanted to know why. Vegeta was silent. "Tell me!" He stepped closer and almost grabbed the other's shirt, before stopping, yanking his hand back, crossing his arms to stop himself.

The shorter Saiyan sighed, then growled, irritated by the larger's persistence, clenching his fists tightly. He had no damn right to speak to him like that! Bastard!

"Do you _really_ want to know, Kakarott?" He snapped, baring his teeth. "Are you sure that that miniscule lump of mush in your skull that you call a brain can understand what I will tell you? I doubt you will even comprehend it!" He snorted, being deliberate in his insults, his eyes flicking back to the other Saiyan's face to see a mask of pure rage on the stronger Saiyan's features. Maybe insulting him wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Of course I'll fucking understand!" Goku bellowed back, the roots of his hair jumping up, causing the rest of his unruly mop to float dangerously in the air, very close to becoming a Super Saiyan, alarm bells practically ringing through the smaller Saiyan's head at his power level. "I'm not stupid! I'm not the one trying to deny myself what I know I need! I'm not the stupid bastard here, so don't you dare imply it again!" The normally cheerful black eyes flashed a sea green for a moment, the black hair flashing gold.

"…I…alright." Vegeta replied, not wanting to have to face his rival when he was this pissed off. It wasn't out of fear that he didn't want to face him, but the ones that did tended not to be alive afterwards, and the Prince didn't feel like dying yet; not to be killed by him, not here, especially not over _this_.

Who knew what would happen to his body?

The taller Saiyan sighed and relaxed, looking over the smaller's body, not hiding how he felt, his eyes going slowly and smoothly over almost every plane of the Prince's body, going even more slowly over certain intimate areas, before the younger Saiyan's eyes met the elder's, the lust within them making them glint in a predatorial way. And Vegeta knew exactly what he wanted, it was the same as what his own body craved, but he refused to give in. no matter what, he would not do it.

"Dammit Vegeta, you're the only person who gives me such mixed emotions…" The larger began, sounding saddened. "I just want this chase to end! I've been trying to become your lover for two months now; since Chichi died from that accident, but you always just brush me off! Why!" Goku demanded, stepping closer, causing Vegeta to feel like a trapped animal.

And he didn't like it. He didn't like the sudden urge to let the other touch him, didn't like the way the third-class' scent was making his body weak and lustful, but most of all, he hated the way his mind was clouding up, unable to think properly. He hated it.

"…You…" His mind went blank; unable to come up with any of his well thought-out reasons that he had spent on earlier to prepare himself, so he hurriedly used the first one that came to mind. "…You just want a pet to cook and clean for you like your stupid wife used to! Well _I'm_ not going to! If you had _truly_ wanted me, you wouldn't have waited for the overbearing bitch to die!" He crossed his arms and took a step back, growling as the air felt clearer, his body going back to normal, being able to think coherently, snapping as he saw the third-class begin to step closer again. "Stay where you are, dammit!"

Goku took a step backwards and sighed. This whole ordeal was not going as he had planned, and he was getting unable to stop himself from simply grabbing Vegeta and make the Prince's body do the talking _for_ him. It was just so hard to look at the lithe muscular body of the smaller Saiyan and not touch; it was like Vegeta was teasing him into craziness on purpose; the dark eyes string lustfully at him, beckoning, even as the Prince yelled to stay back; the tight clothing which clung to every muscle and curve accentuating the older Saiyan's sexuality as he moved, clutching especially to his hips; and the guarded stance the shorter Saiyan was in, his arms folded over his chest, his legs spread widely… If Goku were behind him, he'd be bent forward, his arms wrapped around Vegeta's, immobilising them, the taller Saiyan's hips grinding against the smaller's ass…

The thought made him shiver all over, licking his lips as a mini-scenario played through his head, getting to the very best part – Vegeta panting and writhing beneath him, naked and sweating – when he snapped back to reality, seeing the Prince with an outstretched arm, smoke flowing off his palm. Goku looked down to see the same sort of smoke billowing off his chest, a hole in his shirt. The taller Saiyan blinked, then looked at the smaller, guessing that he was less than impressed with him, whether he were showing his thoughts on his face – undressing the Prince with his eyes – or whether it was merely because he was there.

But it didn't actually matter.

"Vegeta…I don't expect you to cook _or_ clean for me!" The third-class defended, hands on his hips as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and emphasise his point. "I waited for her to die first because I thought it would be unfair if I didn't!" The younger Saiyan sighed, then looked at the older, seeing no change in his expression, feeling a need to explain himself better. "She put up with me for a long time…through everything… It didn't feel right to even think about walking up to her and saying that I didn't want her anymore…that I wanted you instead… It'd be like she wasn't good enough for me…I didn't want to hurt her…"

Silence.

A long awkward silence.

One was worried, waiting for Vegeta to say something in response and the other was searching through his thoughts for a retort, finding none.

"…Fine." Vegeta replied. "But that is not my only reason." He stated, tapping his foot in irritation. "It just isn't done, Kakarott. No Prince ever became the 'lover' of a third-class like yourself!" The smaller Saiyan's eyes narrowed. "I know how you want me, how you'd have me…and it has never happened!" Goku began growling in reply, unimpressed with Vegeta's pitiful excuse, his eyes flashing again.

"They are _gone,_ Vegeta! The Saiyans, they are dead! We're the only two left! You don't have to uphold their customs anymore!" This time, Vegeta growled angrily, and Goku knew then that he'd pushed the small Prince to the edge of his patience – as well as the cliff – and now he was about to face the consequences.

"They are _MY_ customs, you fucking asshole! I'm the only one left to carry them on!" Vegeta yelled, almost flaring into Super Saiyan himself, the anger flowing from him making Goku shiver all over. It just made him want Vegeta _more_… The taller Saiyan shook his head to clear that thought and sighed.

"Stop pushing them onto me." He looked up to see Vegeta looking less than impressed and shrugged. "I've never followed any Saiyan custom before; it seems silly to start now; especially if it takes what I want from me." The smaller Saiyan snorted in contempt.

"Well I'm _sorry_ if me following my customs upsets you." Vegeta replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But I _will_ follow them, even if no one else does!" The younger Saiyan sighed. This was taking forever, and he was losing his patience fast. All the smaller Saiyan was doing was hiding behind some dumb old customs, hiding from himself.

"Nobody cares about them! We are the only Saiyans left! You have no one to rule, and no one to uphold your customs, why do you continue to follow them?" Goku yelled, his body tensed up from his anger and irritation. If this didn't stop soon, he didn't know what he was going to do. He watched the older swallow and waited.

"_I_ care about them, Kakarott." Vegeta said quietly, looking a little hurt. "I may have no one to rule, and nobody to continue on when I die, but I am Saiyan, so I shall uphold the customs." Goku sighed in exasperation. It wasn't fair for Vegeta, he knew that. He knew that if he were in Vegeta's situation, he'd be upset and angry too, but he'd want to be happy, and he felt deep down that being with Vegeta would make him happy, and he hoped the lithe Prince felt the same, but he couldn't tell. And even though he admired the Prince's dedication, it pissed him off at how stubborn Vegeta was being.

"You're not the entire Saiyan race Vegeta! I know you feel that you should carry the Saiyan legacy on, but please, let it go! Your happiness is more important!" Goku persisted, stepping closer, Vegeta too distracted by his words to notice he was getting nearer. "Saiyans are all about pride, I understand that; I feel it too, but a wise woman once said: 'When pride and presumption walk before…shame and loss follow very closely'. You're on a path of self-destruction, you'll end up lamenting doing this, don't you see?" It went quiet, Vegeta looking confused, yet thoughtful, Goku waiting in silence for a reply.

"I…can't help being Saiyan, Kakarott. I can't help having pride; it's who and what I am." The older Saiyan's face looked neutral, though Goku could almost swear he'd felt an undercurrent of regret in Vegeta's voice. "I still say no, and that is my final answer." Goku's eyes narrowed; the time for words was over, now was the time for action. If what he said was not going to win the Prince over, then he was going to have to try another method.

Darting forward, the younger Saiyan pulled the Prince from the edge, his hands around the smaller's waist as he pulled him backwards, a fiery passion in his eyes as he leant down, nuzzling the slighter Saiyan's neck, feeling him shiver and gasp at the touch. The taller Saiyan flicked his tongue out of his mouth and slowly began licking across the other's throat, purring at the softness of the bronze skin, similar to the softness of his own, causing the Prince to moan and clutch at his arms, trying to push him away half-heartedly, the smaller Saiyan wanting it, yet wanting him to stop, torn between the demands of his mind and the feelings that the younger Saiyan was inciting into him with each caress of his tongue and the heat from his body as it was pressed against his own.

Vegeta's cheeks burned with want and embarrassment, disappointed in himself for letting the younger paw and lick at him like a big lion would a piece of meat, shuddering as the other's hands stroked over his back, trying to get away still, panting. The younger Saiyan pulled back from his neck to look him in the eyes, his own cheeks a beautiful shade of red, swallowing as his dusky eyes searched the Prince's, looking for an acceptance, permission or at least a hint of lust.

"Kakarott…" Vegeta spoke, his voice quiet. "Please let go of me." His eyes seemed thoughtful and reflective, not showing anything the younger Saiyan was looking for, so Goku let go, sighing. Vegeta was never going to be his lover now; he couldn't verbally convince him, and, it seemed he couldn't physically persuade him either.

"I'm sorry." The taller Saiyan blurted, having felt a need to apologise for what he had done. "I shouldn't have just grabbed you like that…" He looked down, sighing, before standing straight, staring at the one he truly wanted, feeling lost and angry that he had blown his chance. Vegeta gave him a half-smile, very similar to his smirk, but without the 'I'm-better-than-you' superiority it held, as the small Saiyan moved to the edge of the cliff again, out of his reach. "Vegeta?"

Danger.

All around him was danger.

The violent thunderstorm around them, which threatened t strike at any moment, the cliff he stood on, which could crumble easily, or get hit and could send him hurling below, and the Saiyan behind him, who he felt could take away his identity.

All threats.

All dangerous.

All around.

But the slimmer Saiyan stood firm, his dark eyes regarding the barren landscape they were on; the jagged rocks and splashing stream, the small animals fleeing from the storm, and he pondered which danger he could deal with.

If the lightning struck him, he knew the other would save him, whether it were strong enough to harm him or not. If he fell from the edge, he knew that he would be caught and pulled to safety. But… He turned back to the younger Saiyan silently. He didn't know if his identity would remain intact. It was who he was, _all_ he was…all he had left. Could he just give it up? The possibility of losing it was there, but would it be worth it?

There was always the chance that he would remain the same, and be happy, but there was also the problem that he would change completely, bend to the other's will, submit as it were…but at least he would be happy.

The taller Saiyan stayed silent as the object of his lust and love looked around, then at him, though he felt like the dusky orbs of the older could see right through him, into his soul, see his intentions. But it didn't bother him, though perhaps it should have. He felt like he had nothing to hide; especially not from the man that gazed at him, body small, yet spirit great, pride shining through him…

But even as those eyes looked through him, they told him things he wished to know. They showed lust – the hot and heavy desire he had longed to see in them – they showed affection – proof that the Prince did care for him – they showed anxiety – Vegeta was nervous, yet wanting – and they showed fear. Fear of what, Goku couldn't tell. Fear of him? Fear of the storm? Fear of showing emotion; wanting, caring, needing? Or was it something else that made the smaller Saiyan afraid? The future of his son? Of Bulma? Of having nowhere to go?

It didn't matter why.

All Goku wanted right now was to take that fear away, remove whatever had made the Prince look so lost and helpless so that he could be himself again. The taller Saiyan wanted him, yes, but he wanted him as whom he had met and known, loved and cherished…

He wanted Vegeta, the proud Prince of the Saiyans, nothing else.

He wanted him fiery and argumentative, the way he had always been.

He wanted him as he was, nothing more.

He didn't want to break him, humiliate him, harm him, own him. He didn't want him as a pet, or as a whore…

He wanted him as an _equal_, nothing more, nothing less. And he wouldn't settle for anything else.

But the look on the slimmer Saiyan's face – in his eyes – showed that Vegeta had no clue what he was thinking, no clue what he actually wanted, didn't know he wouldn't even _try_ to change him and would continually not know until he told him himself. The look was just so afraid, so confused, so insecure that Goku wanted to wrap the slighter frame of the other in his arms and just hold him until he understood.

Meanwhile, the proud Prince was struggling with his inner thoughts, his eyes searching the other's, trying to calm himself as he gazed into the other Saiyan's serene jet orbs. He was unnerved as he felt that he was giving himself away somehow…perhaps his body language or expression weren't as controlled as he thought, but the small Saiyan could tell that the larger could see something he was trying to hide. There was not a nasty or cruel look on the gentle Saiyan's face at whatever he knew – or whatever he _thought_ he knew – there was a small look of regret and sadness, and Vegeta looked even closer into those eyes – those obscure dark eyes – relieved when he found no pity for him concealed within them at all. He hated the idea of _anyone_ pitying him; it didn't feel right, especially if they were someone who was trying to be his 'lover', as the other had put it…

The smaller Saiyan felt…reassured by the lack of pity or malicious intent upon the other's face, close to feeling that perhaps he could trust him, perhaps he would be fine… The other did not seem to want to change him – except remove this Saiyan custom, or maybe all of them, he wasn't sure – so he couldn't really think why he was resisting so much…

"Kakarott…" The royal began, but couldn't think of anything to say to him, letting his voice trail off instead, seeing the taller look at him carefully, still silent, as if he were obeying an order that he had been given, which was strange because Vegeta didn't feel as if he had demanded the other to be silent…he was almost certain he hadn't, but he couldn't remember if he had…

"Yes, Vegeta?" The kind Saiyan replied, watching the other very carefully. It was obvious to him that the smaller wanted to tell him something, but he saw restraint in the other's eyes and wondered if it meant what he thought it did. Was Vegeta trying to accept his offer? Or was it that he was getting his hopes up? The older Saiyan stayed silent, almost looking away, seeming embarrassed – or worse, still afraid – of him, or his own emotions. The lithe Saiyan's silence left him to continue the conversation on his own, or wait for Vegeta to speak again, but he didn't know when the smaller Saiyan would attempt to converse again, so he swallowed. "Vegeta…I don't think you understand me…" Sable eyes flashed over to regard him, their owner silent. So he continued on. "I'm not sure if what I want and what you _think_ I want are the same…" He moved closer, resting a hand on the other's cheek, silently reading his mind as he smiled gently. "I don't want to force you to change, if that's what you're thinking…" The tall Saiyan knew it was, and couldn't help but smile goofily at the other. "Is that really what you're thinking? That I'll change you?" He almost laughed softly at the expression on Vegeta's face as the Prince nodded. "Vegeta…" He sighed and pulled the lithe body against his own, stroking his back in an attempt to soothe him. "All I want is for you to ignore a silly little custom; just that one, the one that is ruining our lives…" Anxious inky eyes looked up at the taller Saiyan and he couldn't help but smile. "I want you to be yourself, otherwise it'd be pointless for me to be with you…I want Vegeta, not some plaything…" The smaller Saiyan reached up and stroked his cheek, his dark eyes swimming with teary emotion, leaning closer to him for comfort.

And as the gentle Saiyan's arms held the smaller closer, soft raindrops started falling from the sky and landing on their skin, their hair, their clothes, soaking into them slowly, as their gazes stayed locked together, the taller leaning closer to the older, their mouths a whisper apart. The younger Saiyan moved even closer, the smell of his Prince's rain-damp skin and hair making him want to kiss him all the more as glittering obsidian closed, and a gloved hand gently grasped the back of his shaggy mop of hair, the smaller's body pressed flush against him, warming him, and heating his desire. His mouth was so close now, and he pressed their lips together…

A flash of lightning striking the ground near them made them jump, almost breaking away from the heat of each other's bodies, before they calmed and began laughing, their hands squeezing each other's gently. The larger Saiyan grinned and picked up the slighter Saiyan, pulling him close to his chest as the other's hands instinctively went around his neck, a playful sort of warning on the older Saiyan's face, but Goku didn't mind. He knew exactly how to coerce the other into relaxation. Nuzzling Vegeta's neck, his fingers moved to his forehead, holding the small Prince in just one arm with some difficulty as he used his Instant Transmission technique and moved them to a warmer, dryer and safer spot, still in the canyon, where they both proceeded in a heavy kiss, thinking only of that moment, and nothing else.

The bulkier Saiyan felt a sense of accomplishment, and relief, knowing that the smaller Saiyan was now his, trusting him to look after him. He had what he wanted, and he had worked hard for it, and he was not going to let the lithe Saiyan go.

As for the older Saiyan, he felt content in the other's arms, no longer afraid of losing his identity, or letting down the Saiyan race. The bulkier Saiyan had been right; the Saiyans were gone, he had no one to prove himself to anymore.

Gently, the two broke apart again, looking into their counterpart's eyes, before the smaller Saiyan noticed a change in the weather, inclining his head to stare out from the cave, watching the horizon as the storm showed a glimpse of it subsiding, the taller Saiyan following his gaze. Far into the distance, they could see an expanse of midnight blue sky, dusted with stars, smiling as they decided to wait for the storm to clear. After all, they didn't have to be anywhere at that moment.

--

**Just a quick few notes…**

**1;** I'm not really fond of this one O.o

**2;** The storm was a symbol, did anyone notice?

**3;** Notice the wise _woman_ part? It's ALWAYS a man! So, I decided to be creative :)

**4;** Flaming me is unacceptable, _especially _if your complaint is about something I warned about in the warnings section…(points up to paragraph entitled 'Warnings:' that everyone probably ignored) Criticism is fine, as long as you actually explain _what_ is wrong.

**5;** Hope you enjoyed this! My bossy friends made me finish it even though I didn't XD;


End file.
